The Sage Of Thrones
by Mario Wong
Summary: Antes de que Ned fuera a la guerra contra el rey loco encuentra un mensaje oculto de su hermano sobre alguien que podría ayudar a traer un nuevo futuro a Westeros.
1. 1: EL ENCUENTRO DE EL LOBO Y EL SABIO

**ESTE FIC ES ALGO ANTIGÜO, YA QUE SE EMPEZO EN ABRIL DEL 2016 Y SE COMPLETÓ EN SEPTIEMBRE DE ESE AÑO, AUN ASI ES BASTANTE PARECIDO EN CUESTIÓN DE SUCESOS ESPERO LO DISFRUTEN.**

**THE SAGE OF THRONES ESCRITA POR VFSNAKE Y TRADUCIDA POR MI**

Capítulo 1: El encuentro del lobo y el sabio.

(Prólogo)

Eddard Stark o Ned Stark como era conocido por la mayoría de los hombres del norte, irrumpió en su habitación dentro de los confines del gran castillo conocido como Invernalia. Sus emociones eran de ira, rabia, dolor y desesperación, todo eso junto. La sangre del lobo en él hirvió hasta el punto en que casi sintió que su cuerpo se estaba convirtiendo en el mismo animal que lucía la pancarta de su casa desde el momento de su fundación. ¿Por qué estaba lleno de tal rabia, furia e ira?.

Bueno pues su hermano, Brandon Stark, su hermana mayor y futuro Señor del Norte estaba muerto y su Padre, el que alguna vez fue señor del norte, también estaba muerto. Su padre fue asesinado por Aerys II Targaryen el rey loco , después de que fuera al Desembarco del rey para pedirle al rey loco que le devuelva el cadáver de su hijo. Y si eso no podía ser peor, su dulce y querida hermana Lyanna Stark, había sido secuestrada por Rhaegar Targaryen el hijo del rey loco. Lyanna se iba a casar con su querido amigo de la infancia y el hermano jurado de Ned, Robert Baratheon de la casa Baratheon.

Incluso en este momento Robert estaba juntando su casa, sus hermanos e incluso cualquiera que estuviera en contra de las acciones del rey loco y con eso armar una masiva guerra civil. Ned planeaba unirse a Robert con todo el ejército del Norte que ahora estaba bajo su mando como el actual Señor del Norte y de Invernal, y partiría en una hora para agregar los ejércitos de la Casa Tully ya que se había casado con Catelyn Tully, ella había Sido la prometida de su hermano mayor hasta que esté murió y como el acuerdo era con el heredero, él tuvo que casarse con ella. La mujer era hermosa. Solo unas pocas doncellas en todo el reino podían igualarla en belleza y las pocas que lo hicieron fueron la chica Lannister, Cersei, Elia Martell de Dorne y, por supuesto, la propia Lyanna Stark.

Tan enojado por lo que le había pasado a su familia que Ned ignoró cómo su pierna golpeaba el escritorio en su habitación, y eso causó que un compartimiento secreto con un pedazo de pergamino se abriera y el pergamino cayera al suelo. Deteniéndose en su ataque de rabia, Ned miró el pergamino y vio que tenía el sello de su hermano así que lo levantó. Ni siquiera sabía que existía ese compartimiento en su escritorio y se preguntó qué le habría dejado su hermano antes de su muerte.

En realidad, Ned tenía miedo de abrirlo debido a la posible naturaleza personal de lo que estaba escrito en él. ¿Cuándo fue escrito esto? ¿Por qué fue escrito? ¿Y por qué estaba escondido en un compartimiento secreto del escritorio en primer lugar?. esas fueron las preguntas que rondaron su cabeza.

Sabiendo la única forma en que obtendría respuestas a estas crecientes preguntas, Ned rompió el sello en el pergamino, desenrolló lentamente el papel y comenzó a leer cuáles eran las últimas palabras de su hermano mayor.

Y en ese momento, la vida de Ned Stark, y la forma en que se jugó el Juego de Tronos en los Siete Reinos cambiarían drásticamente para siempre.

(Más al norte, ubicación oculta al este de Winterfell)

Ned Stark montó con Ser Rodrik Cassel, uno de sus hombres de mayor confianza en Invernalia, y un raro caballero del Norte. Los dos cabalgaron rápidamente a caballo con un joven y recientemente nombrado Maester Luwin, ellos creían que el podría ser de alguna ayuda.

"¿Estás seguro de esto, mi señor? No tengo ninguna duda de que la escritura era de tu hermano y se que tenía una mente sana cuando la escribió. Pero seguramente estaba equivocado. Nadie vive de este lado del Norte y menos tan lejos" dijo Rodrik mientras Ned asintió ya que leyó la carta de su hermano una y otra vez antes de mostrársela a los dos hombres que estaban con él.

"Estoy seguro de ello, de Ser Rodrik. Si las palabras de mi hermano son ciertas, la ayuda que necesitamos para luchar contra la Casa Targaryen y el Rey Loco está aquí", respondió Ned antes de que los tres llegaran a la ubicación en el mapa que había dejado atrás el difunto Brandon Stark.

Lo que estaba enfrente de los hombres era una casa. Una casa de aspecto extraño que no está diseñada como las otras casas en el norte. Era más ancha en tamaño, el techo se inclinaba mucho más allá de la pared interior de la casa. debajo del techo extendido había una pasarela con base de suelo de madera que aparentemente recorría todo el edificio. Las paredes de la casa eran de madera con extrañas puertas de madera con un pergamino cuadrado blanco sobre ellas. A la derecha de la casa había un simple jardín y algunos árboles sorprendentemente exuberantes a ambos lados del edificio.

Sumando el hecho de que ahora estaba nevando hizo que eso fuera aún más impresionante, casi de naturaleza mística.

"Hay algo raro aquí mi Señor. se puede sentir en el aire", susurró Ser Rodrik mientras buscaba a un enemigo hostil que sus ojos no podían ver.

"Sí, también lo siento Lord Stark. No sé si en realidad es magia, pero algo se siente en el aire. Algo fuerte. Algo poderoso", agregó el Master Luwin mientras se sentía un poco nervioso.

"Confío en las palabras de Brandon, Ser Rodrik, Maester Luwin. Mientras seamos respetuosos y educados, nada nos hará daño" dijo Ned antes de bajarse de su caballo y caminar lentamente hacia la extraña casa.

Solo para que la extraña puerta de la casa se deslice y una figura salga a la luz para que la vean.

"Saludos, Ned Stark. Te he estado esperando", susurró la figura aún en las sombras que rodeaban el Interior de la casa a pesar de estar al aire libre a la luz del día y con nieve a su alrededor.

Además, el hecho de que esta figura sombría tuviera tres ojos con el tercer ojo en el centro de su frente era un poco ... aterrador para los tres hombres del Norte. En su mano derecha estaba un bastón parecido al de un monje, el cuál hacía un sonido de tintineo con los anillos en la parte superior golpeando entre sí cuando se movían. La ropa también era extraña. Tenía algún tipo de abrigo que llegaba hasta las rodillas del hombre y era de color naranja. Todos los colores sobre su ropa estaban mezclados con el color rojo. Su pantalón era negro, camisa negra, chaleco y calzado extraño con los pies y las medias expuestos, sin embargo, podía caminar con bastante facilidad con ellos. La cara del hombre tenía un largo pelo rubio y puntiagudo que era prácticamente dorado. El pelo solo casi podría confundirlo con un Lannister o alguien del cual un Lannister sentiría envidia si vieran ese mismo pelo superando el suyo.

El cabello dorado del hombre era casi tan largo como su abrigo, y mientras que la mayoría del cabello era rubio, digno de un Lannister, también había largas rayas rojas destacadas dentro de ellos. Casi se podría decir que la herencia de este hombre era una mezcla de Lannister y Tully con el pelo rojo mezclado con rubió. En cuanto a la cara del hombre, tenía extrañas marcas de bigotes como cicatrices en ambos lados de la cara, lo que parecía ser una parte natural, y por lo tanto podría considerarse marcas de nacimiento de algún tipo. En cuanto a los tres ojos del hombre, dos del conjunto natural eran de un azul intenso que parecía brillar con poder, y el tercero en la frente del hombre era casi de color lavanda que uno confundiría con ceguera.

"Ten cuidado con el Lord Stark. Podría ser una especie de mago al que se le enseñó magia antigua. O tal vez un demonio de algún tipo" le susurró Rodrik a Ned mientras el impulso de desenvainar su espada era lo que tenía en primer plano en su mente.

Solo la mano de Ned en su brazo lo detuvo.

"Tal vez sea uno u otro. Tal vez una combinación de ambos. No lo sé. Lo que sí sé, Ser Rodrik, es que está claramente preparado para nuestra llegada. Desenvainar las espadas ahora sería una tontería. Vinimos a hablar así que sé civilizado. Hablaré con él a solas, Tú y el Master Luwin se quedarán aquí con los caballos " contestó Ned mientras Rodrik y Luwin se veían algo reacios.

"Pero mi Señor, ¿qué pasa si te pone algún tipo de hechizo y te pone contra nosotros?" Preguntó a Rodrik, ya que estaba seguro de que este hombre manejaba algún tipo de magia para atrapar la mente y robarle a una persona su libre albedrío.

"Entonces confío en que cumplas con tu deber y termines mi vida para evitar que tu Señor viva una vida de títere. Al mismo tiempo y en el peor de los casos, el Maester Luwin puede escapar a Invernalia para informar a mi esposa de lo que me ha ocurrido ", dijo Ned en tono sombrío, Rodrik lo miró antes de mirar la figura con una expresión cautelosa en su rostro.

"Vamos, Ned Stark. Te congelarás hasta morir aquí. Trae a tus hombres también. No permitiré que la gente se congele en silencio fuera de mi casa", ordenó la figura antes de volver a entrar en las sombras de la casa.

"¿Mi señor?" preguntó Rodrik preocupado, ya que sabía que si entraban a esa casa, había una buena posibilidad de que no regresaran.

"Ten valor y fe, Ser Rodrik. Debemos arriesgarnos mucho para ser recompensados. Incluso si el riesgo es desconocido", respondió Ned mientras avanzaba hacia la casa.

"Por lo general, los riesgos desconocidos son los más peligrosos y, sin embargo ... generan las mayores recompensas". 'Una rareza, sin duda, pero en estos tiempos oscuros, uno debe tener un corazón fuerte para enfrentar esas cosas ', pensó Luwin antes de desmontarse de su caballo y seguir a los dos hombres que se dirigían a las puertas abiertas de la casa.

"Botas fuera cuando entren. ¡No dejaré que la nieve y el lodo manchen mi piso!" gritó la figura más profundamente en la casa.

Los tres hombres del Norte se miraron, con una expresión de confusión en sus caras, ya que la mayoría de las personas no lo hacían cuando visitaban otras casas. El calzado siempre se mantuvo puesto, incluso cuando se entraba en la casa, no solo porque mantenía los pies calientes, sino que también les permitía mantener los pies limpios sobre la piedra eso era normal. Aún así, esta casa era todo menos normal. Lo mismo pasaba con el anfitrión.

"Un hombre extraño, para estar seguro Manténte alerta, mi señor", le recordó Rodrik a Ned, y este asintió con un pequeño movimiento.

"Sí. Master Luwin, quédate detrás de nosotros. Si caemos en alguna trampa, dependera de ti escapar e ir a Invernalia" susurró Ned y Luwin asintió de mala gana.

"Preferiría que fueras tú quien se escape mi Señor. Aún así, haré lo que se me ordene", respondió Luwin con reticencia en su tono.

El trío finalmente entró en la casa, encontrando que extrañamente tenía una agradable sensación de calor dentro de ella. Se sentía como si estuvieran en el sur durante un verano cálido. La entrada era angosta y vieron un lugar donde poner las botas y las dejaron ahí y empezaron a caminar por la madera lisa . Cuanto más caminaban, más amigable era la atmósfera para ellos, y se sorprendieron de lo brillante que era la casa con tan pocas velas encendidas en los lugares clave del edificio. Aunque rápidamente dedujeron que la razón detrás de esto se debía a que la casa estaba hecha de madera y papel, por lo que el riesgo de que un incendio quemara las cosas rápidamente era muy alto.

"¡Entren y sientense!" ordenó la figura desde la única habitación a su derecha con una puerta similar que vieron en la parte delantera de la casa ligeramente abierta.

"Me siento como una especie de aventurero en una tierra lejana y desconocida", pensó Ned antes de poner la mano en la puerta y lentamente deslizar la puerta para abrirla mientras cuidaba de no dañarla.

La habitación en sí era amplia. En lugar de pisos de madera dura, había un piso más suave. En el medio de la habitación había una extraña mesa de bajo nivel, pero no había sillas, y el anfitrión de la casa estaba sentado en el piso junto a la mesa como si fuera natural. Su rostro era de una ligera diversión al verlos inseguros de cómo actuar en su casa y claramente tenían miedo de hacer algo que considerará insultante o irrespetuoso.

Fue justo lo que Ned pensó al entrar en la casa extraña. Eran aventureros en una tierra desconocida.

"Siéntense, por favor", dijo la figura con calma y respeto, mientras les indicaba que se sentaran.

"No quisiera faltar al respeto, señor, pero ¿dónde están las sillas?" —preguntó Rodrik en tono cauteloso pero respetuoso.

"No hay sillas aquí. De donde soy, las usamos, pero no en la sala de estar de la casa. No se preocupen, la zona está limpia. Yo no estaría sentado si el piso estuviera sucio, "contestó la figura antes de que él otra vez les indicara que se sentaran.

"Cuando estén en la casa de uno, hagan lo que el hace, pero aún así sean respetuosos a su manera", susurró el maestre Luwin con Ned y Rodrik asintiendo discretamente antes de sentarse cerca de la mesa.

"Cuando llegamos por primera vez, originalmente dijiste que me esperabas", dijo Ned, ya que no estaba seguro de cómo comenzar la conversación.

"Tarde o temprano. Tu hermano mayor dejó una carta en caso de que algo le sucediera a él, a su padre, o posiblemente a ambos", respondió la figura con calma antes de que sacara su pipa, una cerilla y la encendiera.

"Estaba en un compartimiento oculto de mi escritorio dentro de mi habitación", dijo Ned con la figura asintiendo.

"Sí, lo sé. Le sugerí a Brandon que lo pusiera allí cuando estuviera en un viaje, de caza o haciendo algo que lo alejara de su habitación por algunas horas. Estaba oculto para protegerte a ti y a él de cualquier otra persona que posiblemente sepa sobre eso. estaría ocultó hasta que el momento fuera el correcto. Teniendo en cuenta cómo su caballero aquí reaccionó a mi apariencia y la repentina necesidad de sacar su espada, puedes entender por qué mi existencia es conocida por solo un puñado de personas", respondió la figura con Rodrik endureciéndose ante sus palabras.

'¿Realmente escuchó eso?' pensó Rodrik mientras se preguntaba si el hombre que estaba delante de ellos había escuchado sus palabras o quizás había visto algo para asumir que dijo algo.

"Sí. Aunque para ser honestos, señor, su ropa extraña y el ... ojo adicional hacen que cualquiera que lo vea a primera vista se ponga bastante ... nervioso", dijo Ned con respeto mientras miraba el tercer ojo de la figura en busca de un cuarto.

La figura se rió un poco ante ese comentario.

"Esa es una de las razones por las que me mantengo alejado del resto del mundo. Aunque si estás aquí, significa que mi advertencia a Brandon y a Rickard fue ignorada", respondió la figura con tristeza en su voz.

"¿Conoces a mi padre?" preguntó Ned en sorpresa.

"Conocí a tu padre Rickard y al padre de el hace muchos años cuando aún era un niño pequeño aprendiendo a buscar comida en el bosque. Era buen arquero y un espadachín aún mejor cuando tubo la edad suficiente para manejar a Ice " dijo la figura mientras observaba como los tres hombres lo miraban en shock total.

"¡Pero eso te haría tener más de un siglo de edad! ¡Ni siquiera pareces un poco más viejo que Lord Stark!" exclamó Luwin repentinamente ante este conocimiento del hombre frente a ellos.

"Cierto. Y gracias por decir eso de que me veo tan joven. Intento mantenerme en forma", dijo la figura con un toque de diversión en su voz.

"¿Cuantos años tienes?" Preguntó a Rodrik de repente antes de que Ned le echara una mirada de reojo por hablar no fue por la pregunta si no debido a la rudeza detrás de ella, incluso si la pregunta fuera involuntaria.

"Digamos que tengo la edad suficiente para ver el ascenso y la caída de los dragones, la magia y los mismos Caminantes Blancos", dijo la figura con Ned, Rodrik y Luwin, ambos sintiendo una sensación de temor llenando sus corazones.

"Los caminantes blancos son reales?" Preguntó Luwin, ya que siempre sintió que tales criaturas eran fantasías contadas por los padres a los hijos para evitar que fueran demasiado salvajes.

"Digamos que los Caminantes Blancos y yo tenemos una larga y dolorosa historia juntos", remarcó la figura en voz baja y en un tono que les dijo a los tres hombres que no preguntarán más.

"¿Eres algún tipo de Deidad? ¿Uno de los dioses antiguos? ¿O uno de los Siete?" preguntó Rodrik con una sensación de asombro a pesar de que las palabras de este hombre eran ligeramente descabelladas.

"¿Un Dios? No. Soy un hombre. Un hombre mortal, que luchó, golpeó, se desangró y silenciosamente lloró toda su vida para llegar a donde está ahora con el poder de hacer muchas cosas. De hecho, muchas cosas terribles. Un término para mí e identificar lo que soy sería mejor llamarme Sabio. Pero elijo no hacer ningúna de estás cosas porque el mundo ya no puede tolerar a alguien como yo. Los Altos del Septón que representan a los Siete me condenarán por ser lo que Yo soy y mis habilidades. El poder que tengo es peligroso y solo te asustaría a ti y a ellos si los vieran por si mismos. Independientemente de lo que soy, los Septon nunca fueron más capaces de abrazar la magia como los Master que residen en la Ciudadela. Fuera de eso, solo miro al mundo pasar y cambiar con el tiempo", respondió la figura mientras Ned fruncía el ceño.

"Perdóneme por decir esto, pero no sé su nombre. La carta de mi hermano nunca lo mencionó y en mi sed de conocimiento relacionada con la razón detrás de su carta, nunca la pregunté", dijo Ned mientras la figura sonreía .

"Es Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto. De donde soy, el apellido es lo primero en términos de presentaciones, Puede que te parezca extrañoy lo Entiendo. Pero así era cuando yo estaba creciendo", dijo Naruto con una sonrisa, mientras Ned, Rodrik y Luwin pronunciaron mentalmente el nombre, antes de considerar siquiera pronunciar su nombre.

Pasó un minuto antes de que Ned se ajustara realmente a esta información y decidiera seguir adelante con una de las razones por las que estaba aquí.

"Naruto de la Casa Uzumaki, vine aquí no solo para obtener respuestas, sino también para pedirle ayuda para combatir al Rey Loco Aerys II Targaryen. El ha estado quemando personas vivas, matando inocentes, incluidos mi padre y mi hermano. Su propio hijo Rhaegar Targaryen También secuestró a mi hermana Lyanna y la retiene como rehén en algún lugar. Según la carta de Brandon, usted es un hombre de honor y que puede ser de confianza para ayudar a una causa si le piden su ayuda y las razones que la respaldan son validas. Y lo son, todos los que luchan contra el rey loco tienen la misma razo" dijo Ned mientras Naruto se quedó en silencio por un segundo antes de que agarrara su pipa y dejará que el humo saliera por el costado de su boca mientras pensaba las palabras del hombre en su cabeza.

"Te respeto, Ned. Acabo de conocerte, pero aun asi puedo decírtelo, y los otros dos hombres que están aquí contigo son buenas personas honorables. Puedo verlo en tus ojos tan claramente como puedo ver la nieve afuera. Su casa es bien conocida desde su fundación por ser honorable y cumplir su palabra cuando la dan. tu hermano y tu padre actuaban de la misma manera cuando se trata de su palabra y honor. Los respeto profundamente. Ya qué cuando doy mi palabra o promesa, las mantengo sin importar lo que se interponga en mi camino. La Casa Lannister puede tener las minas de oro más grandes de los Siete Reinos, pero las palabras de un Stark valen más que esas mismas minas. Además, si el Rey Loco no es detenido podría quemar todo westeros. A pesar de mis dudas personales al regresar al mundo una vez más, los asistiré a usted y a sus aliados en este enfrentamiento. Solo para asegurarnos de que la guerra termine más rápido y no perder tantas vidas ", dijo Naruto con Ned, Rodrik y Luwin pareciendo felices con esta buena noticia.

"Gracias, Naruto. No te arrepentirás de esto", dijo Ned con una sonrisa que no había podido producir desde su matrimonio con Catelyn.

"Me mantendré en contacto contigo Lord Stark. Manejaré poderes y habilidades que no se han visto durante muchos años desde la época de los Caminantes Blancos. La vista de mis poderes y habilidades puede asustar y enojar a los que te rodean. Estoy seguro de que incluso te das cuenta. la humanidad siempre ha tenido una historia de temer y odiar lo que no comprenden hasta el punto de simplemente atacar lo que temen y odian en nombre de un sentido equivocado de justicia ", respondió Naruto con Ned asintiendo en comprensión.

"Entiendo. No te preocupes, Naruto. No te decepcionará el ejército del Norte o el de Robert", dijo Ned mientras inclinaba la cabeza ligeramente.

'No eres tú quien me decepcionará, Ned. seran los más cercanos a ti los que lo haran ", pensó Naruto, ya que había estado esperando a Ned por una razón y no solo porque el hermano del hombre había dejado un mensaje oculto para él escondido en un maldito compartimento en un escritorio.

El Byakugan tenía un poder oculto. Un poder que ni siquiera los que nacieron naturalmente con el ojo supieron. Con una gran cantidad de chakra (incluso para él), un control superior y un enfoque extremo agregado al Byakugan, el ojo en cuestión tenía el poder de ... ver el futuro. No todo en el futuro, pero lo suficientemente como para ver ciertos eventos que sucederán si los deja solos.

Y Naruto había visto pasar muchas cosas al hacer eso. Malas y buenas Lamentablemente, vio más mal que bien en estos días. A veces ser un sabio inmortal era menos una bendición y más una maldición.

"Planeas irte pronto a la guerra, ¿correcto? ¿Planeas encontrarte con Robert?" preguntó Naruto con Ned asintiendo.

"Sí, en realidad planeaba irme mucho antes, pero el mensaje que Brandon me dejó para encontrarte, retrasó mis planes", respondió Ned con Naruto asintiendo.

"Está bien. Cuando te encuentres con el estare ahí. Llegaré allí a mi manera. Tengo que poner en orden mis asuntos personales" dijo Naruto mientras sus ojos parecían alejarse en la distancia por un momento .

"Gracias otra vez, Naruto. Sin duda, tu ayudara salvara a innumerables vidas inocentes en los próximos años", dijo Ned antes de que él, Rodrik y Luwin se pusieran de pie lentamente, aunque de una manera un poco torpe.

Podría haber sido peor y podrían haber tropezado con ellos mismos. Afortunadamente, eran jóvenes, y estaban hechos de cosas más duras.

Después de que el trío se puso las botas, rápidamente salieron de la casa de Naruto, se subieron a sus caballos y regresaron a Invernalia para moverse con el resto del ejército. Bueno, Ned y Rodrik se estarían moviendo con el ejército. El Máster Luwin se quedaría en Riverrun para cuidar de la esposa de Ned, Catelyn Stark, ya que era muy probable que ya estuviera embarazada del hijo de Ned. Aunque en el momento de su nacimiento, el niño junto con Catelyn se trasladarían a Invernalia para protegerlos aún más si el Rey Loco los persiguiera.

Todo el tiempo, Naruto se quedó sentado fumando de su pipa, sumido en sus pensamientos durante un largo momento antes de levantarse, y entrar a una habitación cercana. Dentro de esta misma habitación se encontraban los diferentes artículos y armas de su antigua vida como Shinobi. Cada una tenía una aventura que contar. Los bardos de hoy podrían, sin duda, cantar cuentos de sus hechos y acciones junto con aquellos que lucharon a su lado durante esos conflictos y guerras de antaño.

Tantas guerras Tanto conflicto Tanta muerte.

"Ayudaré a este mundo. Saldré de las sombras y ayudaré a este mundo una vez más para ver si la humanidad es digna de mi ayuda. Veamos qué pasará cuando el sabio de los seis caminos entre en este juego de tronos.", susurró Naruto antes de que tomara la máscara de tres ojos que una vez rompió y ahora reparó esa máscara era la que alguna vez uso Obito solo que ahora tenía tres agujeros.

No tiene sentido que alguien sepa realmente quién era por el momento.

**BUENO ESTE ES UN FIC QUE HABÍA QUERIDO TRADUCIR HACE MUCHO, PERO BUENO ESTE FIC NO LE PONDRE FECHA DE ACTUALIZACIÓN YA QUE ESTE CAPÍTULO ES EL UNICO CORTO, YA QUE LA MEDIA DE PALABRAS DE CADA CAPÍTULO ES DE 8 O 10 MIL PALABRAS Y SI SON BASTANTES LARGOS COMO PARA QUE ME ESTRESE EN PUBLICARLO EN UNA FECHA EN ESPECÍFICO PERO LO ACTUALIZARÉ DEBES EN CUANDO NO ME VOY A TARDAR MUCHO PERO NO DARE UNA FECHA, ADEMAS QUE EL FIC SOLO TIENE 20 CAPÍTULOS ASI QUE SERA FACIL TERMINARLO.**

**SIN MAS DOY GRACIAS A VFSNAKE POR DEJARME TRADUCIR ESTA HISTORIA Y YA SABEN HAY ALGUN ERROR DIGANMELO Y LO ARREGLO, YA QUE ESTE ME FIC ES MAS DIFÍCIL PARA MI, YA QUE TIENE UNA ESCRITURA DIFERENTE A LA QUE ESTOY ACOSTUMBRADO, PERO AUN ASI MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER.**


	2. 1- VERDADES Y SECRETOS

**SAGE OF THRONES**

**ESCRITA POR VFSNAKE Y TRADUCIDA POR MI**

**Capítulo 2 ****-.SECRETOS Y VERDADES**

Habían pasado años desde que la rebelión de Robert llegó a su fin. Aerys Targaryen estaba muerto, había Sido asesinado por su propio Guardia Real Ser Jamie de la Casa Lannister. Su hijo Rheagar Targaryen también murió pero asesinado por el mismo Robert con su martillo de guerra en el tridente. Poco después Robert se proclamó rey de Westeros y los Siete Reinos. Todo con el respaldo de la Casa Stark, Tully, Arryn y por supuesto, la Casa Lannister, después de la batalla en el Tridente ellos se le unieron.

Sin embargo, no todos estaban contentos con este nuevo Rey sentado en el Trono de Hierro.

Al saber esto, las Islas de Hierro lideradas por Balon Greyjoy se revelaron contra Robert y aún después de 9 años se seguía hablando de eso.

Muchos afirman que fueron los grandes números los que derribaron a los Greyjoy, aunque tenía sentido ya que una casa contra todo el poder del Trono de Hierro sería demasiado. Pero ese no fue el caso. No era solo una casa VS el Trono de Hierro.

Fue una casa VS el poder del Trono de Hierro y el infame "Demonio sabio", que fue crucial durante la Rebelión de Robert. Cuando Robert convocó el poder de su trono a la guerra para combatir a los Greyjoy, Ned buscó a Naruto para pedirle una vez más que lo ayudara a reprimir este ataque contra los Siete Reinos. Pero esta vez, Ned no fue tan bienvenido en la casa de Naruto como la primera vez, y por una buena razón.

Naruto había luchado por Robert durante la Rebelión de este, obteniendo algunas miradas extrañas del futuro Rey y los ejércitos en cuestión cuando lo vieron por primera ves vestido como Obito cuando se enfrentó a la Alianza Shinobi durante la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi. Muchos se burlaron de el, mientras que otros lo llamaron abiertamente un monstruo de la naturaleza (debido a su tercer ojo) que debería ser destruido en nombre de los Siete. Cuando Robert lo vio, se inclinó a estar de acuerdo con sus hombres al principio, a pesar de que Ned respondía por él y le pedía que le diera a Naruto la oportunidad de demostrar su valía.

Así que Naruto, siendo Naruto, decidió apostar con Robert. Naruto apostó que podía matar a más de 2000 hombres con un solo golpe de su gunbai. O más bien, matar a 2000 hombres con un solo golpe del gunbai de Uchiha Madara , que había tomado después del final de la Cuarta Guerra Shinobi. Si no mataba a los 2000, el futuro Rey de los Siete Reinos podría tomar su cabeza, y eso sería todo. Robert lo miró como si alguien le hubiera dicho que el Rey Loco estaba cuerdo luego miró a Ned el cual le hizo un gesto de asentimiento para que aceptara, y lo hizo frente a los otros soldados del ejército que lo rodeaban.

Aunque ninguno de ellos le tomaba en serio. ¿Y por qué deberían hacerlo? Era un individuo extraño, con máscara, con tres ojos , ninguno de los cuales era normal. Un ojo era rojo, el otro púrpura y el tercero lavanda que podía confundirse con un ojo ciego.

Naruto caminó hacia adelante solo hacia el ejército al otro lado, ellos estaban riéndose de él por pensar que podía luchar contra ellos solo. Incluso el propio ejército de Robert estaba haciendo lo mismo mientras pensaban que el Sabio enmascarado estaba enojado y simplemente quería morir.

Parándose enfrente del enemigo dió un solo golpe de su gunbai y el ejército enemigo de 12,000 hombres se redujo a 8,000 con los 4,000 enemigos restantes siendo ahora pedazos de carne y sangre.

Después de eso, nadie se rió de él. Fue todo lo contrario. Pero esa no era la razón por la que Naruto no le daba la bienvenida a Ned al entrar a su casa para hablar con él.

¿La razón? Elia Martell de la casa Dorne. Esposa de Rheagar Targaryen y madre de sus hijos. Niños inocentes en todo esto.

Elia Martell de Dorne y sus hijos de sangre Targaryen fueron la razón principal de esta fricción entre él y Robert. Naruto le había advertido a Ned que Robert no estaba en su sano juicio cuando estaba en marcha para tomar el Desembarco del Rey, tampoco debían confiar en Tywin Lannister ya que el hombre había enviado un cuervo a Robert con un mensaje codificado que indicaba cómo lo ayudaría a tomar el trono de la Rey loco. Después de la victoria en el Tridente con Rheagar muerto, Naruto sabía que Tywin sabía hacia dónde soplaban los vientos de la victoria, y no quería verse atrapado en las consecuencias cuando el Rey Loco finalmente muriera. Así que el león hizo su propio juego de poder cuando Robert llevó a su ejército a King's Landing y Jamie mató al Rey Loco enterrando su espada en la espalda de este. queriendo asegurarse de que nadie de la sangre de Targaryen viviera para sentarse en el trono en el futuro o para que desafiara a Robert, Tywin le ordenó a Gregor clegane "La montaña" y Amory Lorch que mataran a Elia Martell junto con sus hijos. Cuando la invasión del Desembarco del Rey se produjo mientras Twyin finjia mantenerse bajo la mano del Rey para ayudar a defender a la ciudad y al Rey mismo de las fuerza de Robert, los dos monstruos con armadura hicieron su movimiento. Asesinaron a la Guardia Real de una manera brutal acorde con su reputación y se moviero para poner fin a la vida de la Reina y sus hijos según las órdenes de su Señor.

Afortunadamente, Naruto puso fin a eso antes de que los dos pudieran llevar a cabo su misiób. Justo cuando los dos monstruos rompieron la puerta de la habitación de Elia, Naruto mismo apareció rápidamente a través de Kamui, y puso a los dos en un Genjutsu que los inmovilizó por un tiempo de apenas 30 minutos. Siendo tiempo suficiente para lo que Naruto tenía que hacer, así que sacó a Elia (después de explicarle algunas cosas a la mujer) y a sus hijos del Desembarco del Rey de la misma manera que él entró en la Fortaleza Roja.

Después de eso, Naruto procedió a usar varios cuerpos que había adquirido de hombres muertos que el había matado. Utilizo el fuinjutsu para colocar una ilusión en los tres cuerpos para que parezcan los cuerpos de Elia y sus hijos para que así cualquiera los pudiera reconocer. Cuando Gregor y Armory Lorch estaban libres del Genjutsu, estaban parados sobre una alfombra empapada de sangre que cubría los cuerpos, con la ilusión de Naruto creyeron que habían hecho lo que sus mentes enfermas planeaban.

Cuando los dos hombres entraron en la sala del trono, vieron a Robert sentado en el trono, Ned de pie a su lad y a Twin Lannister al otro lado. No muy lejos de ellos se encontraba Jamie Lannister manchado con la sangre del Rey Loco, y el Rey Loco mismo muerto en el suelo con su mirada loca aún en su rostro.

Cuando se acercaron al Trono de Hierro, Tywin estaba presumido por lo que había hecho y sabía que su recompensa por esto era lo que el quisiera. Ned miró a Jamie de vez en cuando por haber roto su juramento de servir fielmente al Rey, a pesar de que el Rey en cuestión no estaba en su sano juicio.

La fricción entre los Starks y los Lannisters empeoró cuando los dos perros rabiosos de Tywin entraron con los "cuerpos" de Elia Martell y sus hijos envueltos en una alfombra, arrastraban la alfombra por el suelo mientras un rastro de sangre los seguía, los dos caminaron hasta el pie de los escalones que conducen al trono. Gregor procedió a abrir la alfombra él mismo para mostrarle a Robert los tres cuerpos y Tywin lo elogió por un trabajo bien hecho, mientras que el nuevo Rey simplemente miró los cuerpos por unos segundos antes de asentir con la cabeza una vez en reconocimiento del hecho realizado. Sin embargo, Ned quiso alcanzar su espada y matar a los dos hombres allí mismo por el acto de barbarie que estos dos habían hecho. Cualquier persona con ojos capaces de ver podría decir que estas "muertes" no habían sido piadosas y Ned sabía que había mucho sufrimiento detrás de cada muerte. Pero Robert no le permitio hacer nada, en lo que respecta al nuevo Rey de los Siete Reinos, el único Targaryen bueno era uno muerto junto a cualquiera que los haya dado a luz. Mientras no era necesario saber cómo murieron sino saber que murieron, eso era suficiente para Robert.

Pero no para Ned. Los dos habían discutido al respecto durante semanas después de que Robert se convirtiera en Rey, discutían de cómo Jamie, Gregor y Lorch deberían ser enviados al Muro por sus crímenes si es que no morirán por sy espada. Pero a pesar de su amistad, Robert no estaría de acuerdo con nada de eso. por qué Tywin ahora tenía tanta influencia sobre él y el Trono de Hierro. Finalmente Ned tuvo suficiente de la terquedad de Robert, y abandono con sus soldados el desembarco del rey después de la gran boda entre Robert y su nueva esposa Cersei Lannister. Cuando Ned se iba con su ejército de regreso a casa, Naruto se había mantenido oculto de todos hasta ahora, y habló con el Señor del Norte sobre las acciones cuestionables de su amigo más confiable, ahora Rey de los Siete Reinos después del saqueo del Desembarco del Rey.

Ned había tratado de justificar las negativas de Robert para castigar a los tres llamados caballeros, pero las excusas eran débiles incluso cuando se las explicaba a Naruto, y el Sabio negó con la cabeza ante la propia obstinación de Ned. Pero al menos Ned sabía que lo que hacían los perros rabiosos de Tywin era incorrecto y debian ser castigados por ello. Lamentablemente, Ned no tenía la fuerza para actuar mientras Robert se sentara en el trono, ya que había jurado lealtad ante el.

Naruto, por supuesto, le dijo a Ned que una verdadera prueba para un hombre es darle poder y ver qué hace con él. Solo el tiempo diría lo que Robert haría en el asiento del poder y sabrían quién a su alrededor trataría de manipular al hombre. Afortunadamente, Jon Arryn fue nombrado Mano del Rey y había ayudado a criar a Robert y Ned haciéndolos buenos hombres bueno eso fue hasta que Robert tomo el poder. Como mínimo, el gobierno de Robert tuvo un buen comienzo, con Jon Arryn en la segunda posición más alta por debajo de la autoridad real.

Pero esa no era la razón por la que Naruto estaba teniendo problemas con Ned ya que aún lo recibió cuando se encontraron por segunda vez e incluso por tercera vez vino a pedirle ayuda. Uno era ayudar a lidiar con la Rebelión de Greyjoy y el segundo era ayudar al supuesto hijo bastardo de Ned, Jon Snow, a sobrevivir a la viruela . Naruto no tuvo problemas para salvar a Jon, pero la Rebelión de Greyjoy iba a ser una pelea unilateral, y sabía que Ned también lo sabía.

Aún así, Ned había insistido con él en relación de que la Casa Greyjoy, quien al principio no tenía oposición por los Siete Reinos, ya que nadie suponía que llegarían demasiado lejos. Muchos habían sufrido cuando los Greyjoys atacaron, asaltaron, saquearon, violaron, secuestraron e incendiaron todo lo que estaba a la vista. Finalmente, Ned convenció a Naruto y accedió a ayudar a terminar la guerra rápidamente, pero el Sabio le dijo que no lo llamara para nada después de que los Greyjoys fueran derrotados.

Cuando Robert tenía una flota lista para navegar hacia las Islas de Hierro para terminar con la rebelión contra él, Naruto ya estaba a mitad de camino, caminando sobre el agua, abriendo un camino sangriento a través de la flota de Greyjoy solo con la Kubikiribōchō. Fue en ese momento en el "El Demonio sabio", como lo habían llamado muchos después de la rebelión de Robert ahora le habían dado un nuevo título "El Demonio sabio que hizo sangrar al dios ahogado" dado por cuántos hombres Murieron solo por las manos de Naruto. Cuando Robert, Ned, Stannis y sus ejércitos/flota lograron llegar a las Islas de Hierro y al propio Pyke donde vivía Balon Greyjoy de la Casa Greyjoy, Naruto había hecho un gran daño a la casa del hombre. Más de la mitad del ejército que representaba los isleños de hierro habían caído solo por sus habilidades. Balon no tuvo más que rendirse.

De hecho, solo el tercer hijo de Balon, Theon, y la única hija, Yara Greyjoy, fueron los últimos dos hijos que quedaron del hombre que aún estaban vivos. Para empeorar las cosas y afectar Balon a nivel personal, Theon fue llevado como pupilo de Ned a Winterfell para evitar que los Greyjoys hicieran otro intento de rebelión y para Ned fu e bueno ver que al menos uno de los Greyjoys no actuaba como el resto de los greyjoy.

Y ahora aquí estaba Ned de nuevo. Una cuarta vez.

"¡Maldita sea, Ned! ¡Sé que estás ahí! No toques. ¡Entra, quítate las botas y reúnete conmigo en la sala de estar!" exclamó Naruto a Ned, quien estaba a punto de tocar la puerta.

"Nunca entenderé cómo sabe que estoy aquí", pensó Ned, ya que estaba estupefacto de todas las otras veces que Naruto supo de su llegada y pensó que era una de las habilidades del hombre que aún no se había revelado.

Sin embargo, Ned hizo lo que le dijo Naruto, y finalmente se dirigió a la sala de estar de la casa donde se encontró que Naruto estaba sentado en el lado más alejado de la mesa esperando a su invitado. Aunque como antes, cuando Ned vino a pedirle ayuda con respecto a la Rebelión de Greyjoy, el Sabio que estaba frente a él no estaba contento, y se veía en sus ojos. Los tres de sus ojos nada menos. Ned aún no sabía cómo los dos ojos azules de Naruto podían cambiarse en uno rojo y el otro púrpura con diseños extraños en cada uno. Una parte de él no quería saberlo y sentía que era mejor no saberlo.

"Siéntate Ned, y cuéntame tus preocupaciones o problemas", refunfuñó Naruto mientras miraba una especie de tablero de juego con piezas ya puestas.

Por lo que Ned podía suponer el juego había sido jugado por un tiempo por Naruto junto con alguien más, aunque quién era ese alguien, el Señor del Norte no tenía ni idea. Una vez más, no quería saberlo, y decidió no preguntar a pesar de que Naruto se veía tan concentrado en el juego de mesa.

"Necesito tu ayuda, Naruto. Necesito tu consejo sobre algo de gran importancia", dijo Ned con preocupación en su voz y ojos.

"La última vez que hablaste de esta manera, fue para pedir mi ayuda para salvar a Jon de la viruela que tuvo cuando era solo un niño", comentó Naruto con Ned asintiendo ya que el recordaba ese fatídico día.

Fue el día en que reveló la verdad a su esposa acerca de que Jon no era su hijo bastardo, sino el hijo de su difunta hermana.

**(FLASHBACK-WINTERFELL-HACE MUCHOS AÑOS)**

Catelyn Tully Stark, a veces llamada Cat, se sentó en una silla junto a la cama de Jon Snow. Hijo bastardo de su esposo Ned Stark. Ella había estado fuera de sí cuando el niño se había enfermado. Ella había orado para que el niño muriera solo porque él era la progenie de su esposo y una mujer cuyo recuerdo Catelyn despreciaba por seducir al hombre con el que se había casado e hiciera que rompiera su juramento de ser fiel. Pero no tenía idea de que sus oraciones serían contestadas de tal manera, ya sea por los Dioses Antiguos, o los Siete.

Así que ella había rezado de nuevo. Oro a todos de nuevo. Los dioses antiguos, los siete. Ella había estado orando para que la viruela se fuera. Para curar al niño de la enfermedad y dejarlo vivir.

Tan pronto como ella hizo la oración y las promesas adjuntas, Naruto llegó con Ned a través del Kamui. El hombre parecía listo para vomitar, pero la fuerza de voluntad y el control lo ayudaron a evitar que liberara el contenido de su estómago.

"¿Ned? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¡¿Y con él?" Cuestionó Catelyn al ver a su esposo aparecer prácticamente sin aire con Naruto, quien estaba usando su máscara una vez más.

Solo Ned, Rodrik y Luwin fueron dignos de ver su cara ya que en este punto ellos entendieron por qué buscaba privacidad.

"Vino para ayudar a Jon. Le pedí que lo ayudara a curarlo de la viruela", respondió Ned después de que tuvo la fuerza para hablar nuevamente mientras Naruto caminaba alrededor de la cama hacia el otro lado para mirar bien a Jon.

"Parece que no tengo que hacer nada. La viruela ya está retrocediendo dentro de él", dijo Naruto después de poner una mano verde que ahora brillaba en la frente del niño para escanear la enfermedad del niño para ver cómo estaba progresando.

"¿Encerio?" preguntó Ned en estado de shock mientras Catelyn parecía feliz con eso a pesar de que dicha felicidad comenzaba a disminuir cada segundo.

"Sí. Aunque la razón es extraña", comentó Naruto con el ceño fruncido detrás de su máscara.

"¿Extraño? ¿De qué manera?" preguntó Ned con un toque de preocupación en su voz.

"La enfermedad no fue derrotada por el propio cuerpo de Jon luchando contra el. Él tenía ayuda. Algo o alguien curó a Jon de su enfermedad", continuó Naruto con su escaneo del niño que mostraba que la viruela ahora estaba en retiro y Jon estaría despierto en el futuro. .

"Gracias a los dioses", susurró Ned mientras Catelyn asintió con la cabeza.

Pero Naruto no estaba convencido de que fuera algo por lo que estar contento. Aún no. Esto no fue una cura que hizo algún Maester o Grand Maester. No. Esta fue la intervención divina. Y la única forma en que podría ocurrir la intervención divina es si alguien orara lo suficiente y se hubiera puesto en un contrato vinculante.

Y la única persona en la habitación cuando llegaron Ned y Naruto fue ... Catelyn Stark.

"¿Qué hiciste?" preguntó Naruto con curiosidad cuando se giró para mirar a Cat y vio a la mujer ponerse rígida ante sus palabras.

"Naruto?" preguntó a Ned cuando vio cómo el Sabio miraba a su esposa con esos tres ojos penetrantes.

"No sé a qué te refieres Gran Sabio", respondió Catelyn con respeto, pero no pudo mantener sus ojos en él cuando respondió.

"No me mientas, Catelyn Tully Stark. Ahora no es el momento de mentir y de guardar secretos cuando se trata de este asunto", respondió Naruto con firmeza y Ned frunció el ceño.

"Le agradecería que no cuestionara el honor de mi esposa Naruto. Usted es un Sabio de las antiguas artes olvidadas, pero no toleraré sus palabras dirigidas a mi esposa", dijo Ned con fiereza hacia el hombre.

"Y me gustaría que tu esposa fuera sincera conmigo y contigo sobre la curación del niño. ¿Qué prometiste a los dioses antiguos y los siete?" Naruto dijo mientras seguía manteniendo sus ojos en Catelyn.

"No sé a qué te refieres", respondió Catelyn de nuevo mientras los tres ojos de Naruto se estrecharon.

"Oraste para que Jon se curara de la viruela antes de que llegáramos. Los dioses antigüos o los Siete respondieron a tu llamada. Te pusiste en un contrato vinculante con ellos. Les hiciste algunas promesas. Promesas importantes. Esas promesas sino las cumples tendrás consecuencias graves para ti, tu esposo y la Casa Stark e incluso para la Casa Tully. Entonces, ¿qué les prometistes Catelyn?" cuestionó a Naruto cuando Catelyn palideció al ser descubierta y Ned la empezó a mirar.

"¿Es verdad? ¿Le prometiste a los dioses algo a cambio de que la salud de Jon regresara?" preguntó Ned con Catelyn asintiendo de mala gana.

"Lo hice. Cuando te fuiste a buscar algún medio para curar Jon, empezé a orar para curar a Jon de la viruela", respondió Catelyn mientras que Naruto se inclinó y comenzó a olfatear al niño como un animal en busca de algún tipo de olor.

"¿Y respondieron? ¡Casi no puedo creerlo! ¡Esta es una gran noticia de verdad!" exclamó Ned alegremente ya que esto mostraba que Catelyn se estaba mostrando más afectiva con Jon a pesar de cómo habían empezado las cosas entre los dos.

"No, no lo es Ned", respondió Naruto que pesar de que eran buenas noticias para el Señor del Norte.

"¿Qué quieres decir? Jon está curado por los mismos dioses", respondió Ned mientras Naruto negaba con la cabeza.

"Lo olvidas, Catelyn les hizo una promesa. O más bien promesas. Como es más de una, deberías preguntarte a ti mismo cuáles son esas promesas específicas que ella les hizo. Y si está dentro de tus posibilidades hacer que se cumplan" dijo Naruto con Ned mirando a Catelyn, quien apartó la mirada de ambos.

"¿Qué les prometiste? ¡Catelyn! ¿Qué les prometiste para salvar la vida de Jon de la viruela?" preguntó Ned mientras Catelyn dudó en contestar.

"Prometí que presionaría para que legitimaras a Jon y así se convirtiera en un Stark y que yo ... criaría a Jon como si fuera mi propio hijo" respondió Catelyn por fin, mientras Ned la miraba en shock abrazándola.

"No tenía ni idea. Lo siento mi amor. No quise cargarte tanto", susurró Ned mientras él la abrazaba.

Solo para que Naruto se riera y sacudiera la cabeza hacia ellos.

"No deberías abrazarla tan repentinamente, Ned. No después de lo que acabo de encontrar", respondió Naruto mientras terminaba de examinar a un Jon que aún dormía.

"¿Por qué? Catelyn mantendrá su promesa y yo la ayudaré en todo lo que pueda", dijo Ned, mientras aún mantenía a su esposa cerca, y frunció el ceño ligeramente al Sabio.

"No conozco como, pero sí sé que Jon se enfermó porque el mismo Dios que le dio la viruela fue el mismo dios que lo curó. Y la única razón por la que le dieron viruela a Jon fue por que alguien rezó para que muriera, "respondió Naruto mientras le daba a Ned una mirada aguda antes de que mirarán a Catelyn.

"No. ¡No, no lo creó!" declaró Ned con Naruto sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Cree lo que quieras, Ned Stark. Pero sé lo que siento y huelo en Jon. Los mismos dioses que lo curaron de la viruela, le dieron la viruela, y solo lo curaron porque se conmovieron con las palabras de Catelyn en el acuerdo que ella hizo. "Ella se unió y te unió a ti, a tus hijos, y básicamente a tus dos casas en este acuerdo que prometió. Promesa la cual sospecho que no habría cumplido y de la cuál nunca te hablaría en primer lugar", comentó Naruto mientras Ned miraba a Catelyn y podía ver por sus ojos que el Sabio decía la verdad.

"Catelyn ... ¿por qué? ¿Por qué desearías ... por qué orarías para que Jon muriera? ¡Es un niño inocente!" cuestionó Ned mientras Catelyn se echaba a llorar y tenía una mirada feroz en sus ojos.

"Porque odiaba lo que representaba. Saliste a la guerra para luchar contra el Rey Loco. Lo acepté, dado lo que pasó con tu familia. Los hombres se van a la guerra y luchan entre sí y se matan. Pero cuando regresaste, Estaba tan feliz de ver que habías regresado vivo y aún así, a pesar de saber eso, una parte de ti que no pude ver se perdió en el proceso. Pero cuando también trajiste a Jon y lo llamaste tu bastardo, no pude soportarlo. Por eso no quería defenderlo. Me hiciste un juramento cuando nos casamos Ned Stark. Un juramento sagrado de ser fiel a mí y de nunca acostarte con otra mujer mientras yo estuviera viva. El chico era la prueba de que rompiste tu sagrado juramento. Todos los días veía crecer a Jon y también veía el constante recordatorio de tu infidelidad. Entonces, recé para que Jon muriera. Que fuera terminada su existencia y así ya no vivir con la pena de tu error", confesó Catelyn, ya que sentía que la necesidad de contenerse ya no era posible, y simplemente dijo lo que su corazón gritaba que se dijera.

"Pero eso cambió cuando obtuvo la viruela" dijo Ned con Catelyn asintiendo.

"Odiaba a Jon. O más bien, odiaba a la mujer que lo trajo al mundo. Odiaba el hecho de que te acostaras con una mujer que no era yo y que dio a luz a este hijo de tu sangre pero no de la mía. Quería a Jon muerto, pero no a través de la viruela. En un accidente de equitación. De una caída por las escaleras. Una piedra perdida de la torre golpeándolo en la cabeza. Una muerte rápida es lo que quería Ned. No la viruela. No es algo con lo que ningún niño inocente e incluso tu bastardo debería sufrir. Cuando me di cuenta de que había hecho pasar a Jon a través de este sufrimiento, la culpa que sentía por ello me avergonzó enormemente. Soy un Tully de sangre. Tú conoces el lema de nuestra casa. es 'Familia, Deber y Honor'. En el fondo, sabía lo que le había hecho a Jonestaba mal, y su posible muerte iba en contra de todas las cosas que mi casa representa. Así que oré. Pedí que se le quitara la viruela y que me dieran la oportunidad de eliminar tal deshonra de mí y de mi casa. Pero a pesar de que Jon ha sido curado de la viruela por los dioses, ya sean los antiguos o por los mismos siete, una parte de mí no quiere cumplir mi promesa ", respondió Catelyn mientras Ned la miraba con sorpresa y Naruto suspiro.

"Tienes que honrarlo, Catelyn. ¡Debes hacerlo! Si no lo haces, nuestras dos casas sufrirán por ello. ¡Nuestros hijos sufrirán!" exclamó Ned mientras Catelyn asintió, pero estaba claro que todavía estaba enojada con él.

"No pasaría esto si hubieras mantenido tus votos Ned Stark y no hubieras engendrado un hijo bastardo con una mujer que nunca sabré su nombre. Por años he vivido con el hecho de que había una mujer sin rostro o nombre que puedo abiertamente odiar y la única persona más cercana a ella a la que soy capaz de odiar por su crimen está en esta cama recuperándose de la enfermedad que mi ira y mis oraciones han puesto en él " dijo Catelyn con Ned apartando la vista por la vergüenza, ya que sabía que esto era parcialmente culpa suya.

Una vez más, Naruto se rió de ambos.

"Maldita sea Ned, cuando jodes algo siempre es en grande", comentó Naruto mientras se alejaba de Jon y se sentaba en otra silla cerca de la puerta.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Le pregunto Ned y Naruto le dio una señal de 'usted sabe muy bien a qué me refiero' y eso le dijo al Señor del Norte que él sabía la verdad sobre Jon.

"¿A qué crees que me refiero, Ned? Honestamente, sé que le hiciste una promesa a tu hermana, pero creo que en este caso, puedes contarle a Catelyn el secreto" contestó Naruto con Ned mirándolo y Catelyn mirando a los dos en confusión.

"¿Qué promesa? Ned, ¿de qué está hablando? ¿Qué secreto me has estado ocultando acerca de tu hermana Lyanna?" preguntó Catelyn mientras Ned dudaba en contestar.

"No es algo que quiera decir. No es algo que no quiera decirte, pero temo que los ojos y las orejas que rondan por Invernalia nos escuchen" respondió Ned mientras Catelyn estaba confundida.

"Si te preocupa que alguien escuche, yo me encargo ...", dijo Naruto perezosamente antes de que con un toque de su bastón de monje en el sulo la habitación pronto quedará cubierta de líneas de Fuinjutsu.

"Ned?" Preguntó Catelyn preocupada mientras veía las líneas de Fuinjutsu en las paredes y se asustó un poco.

"Relájate, Catelyn. Naruto solo se asegura de que nadie nos escuche en esta habitación. ¿Verdad?" dijo Ned con Naruto asintiendo.

"Eso es correcto. Nadie fuera de esta sala tendrá la capacidad de ver o escuchar cualquier cosa que ocurra aquí. Así que continúa Ned. Dile lo que no pudiste después de regresar de la guerra contra el Rey Loco y sobre Jon "dijo Naruto con Ned tomando aire y dejando escapar un largo suspiro antes de prepararse para revelar su secreto.

"Jon no es mi bastardo. Ya que el no es mi hijo", dijo Ned mientras miraba a Catelyn a los ojos mientras ella lo miraba en shock.

"Si él no es tu hijo o bastardo ... entonces, ¿quién ... quién es su madre? ¿Quién es el padre?" Preguntó Catelyn mientras Ned miraba a Naruto, quien le hizo un gesto de asentimiento para que continuara.

"Es el hijo de Lyanna. Jon no es un Snow. Tiene la sangre de un Stark y un Targaryen en sus venas", respondió Ned con Catelyn jadeando en shock.

"¿Es hijo de Lyanna? ¿Y tiene sangre Targaryen? Pero eso significaría que Rheagar ... ¡la violó!" dijo Cat en shock con Ned sacudiendo la cabeza mientras Naruto ponía los ojos en blanco.

"No. No fue violada. Ni siquiera fue secuestrada por Rheagar como pensé. Mi hermana lo acompañó voluntariamente. ¿Recuerdas el torneo en el que ganó y proclamó a Lyanna la Reina de la Belleza delante de todos? ¿Incluso? ¿En frente de la misma Elia Martell? Todos se sorprendieron por lo que había hecho, pero a pesar de eso, mi hermana realmente lo aceptó, y no se horrorizó por sus acciones, ya que penso que solo recibiría el título dado que era de un matrimonio. En verdad, Lyanna se había enamorado de Rheagar, y fue con él en secreto a Dorne en la Torre de la Alegría, donde se habían fugado. Las reglas del matrimonio en Dorne son mucho más ... abiertas allí y así permitieron que el matrimonio pasara a ser legal a pesar de ser secreto " dijo Ned mientras Catelyn lo miraba conmocionada.

"¿Cómo sabes todo esto?" preguntó Catelyn con Ned cerrando los ojos por un segundo y rebuscando en su memoria.

"Porque Lyanna me dijo esto ... justo antes de su muerte. Después de traer a Jon al mundo, Lyanna murió poco después por demasiada pérdida de sangre. Le prometí que protegería a Jon de sus futuros enemigos. Lo juré por mi honor como Stark, por lo que oculté la verdadera identidad de Jon de todos los demás. Incluso el nombre de la mujer con la que supuestamente me relacioné es falso. Wylla era el nombre más cercano que se me ocurrió en ese momento para evitar que tanto Robert como Tywin Lannister supieran la verdad cuando Lo vieron por primera vez cuando les dije que era mi bastardo ", respondió Ned con Catelyn mirando a su esposo con el ceño fruncido en la última parte.

"Puedo entender a Tywin Lannister dada su traición al Rey Loco, pero ... ¿Robert? ¿Por qué querrías proteger a Jon de Robert? ¡Jon es el hijo de Lyanna !" declaró Catelyn ya que sabía cuánto amaba el hombre a la hermana de Ned.

Ella fue la razón por la que Robert fue a la guerra en primer lugar.

"Debido a que el odio de Robert por la Casa Targaryen en general es tristemente mucho mayor que su propio amor por Lyanna Stark", dijo Ned antes de contarle que Robert había aprobado lo que Gregor Clegane y Amory Lorch le hicieron a Elia Martell después de que mataron a sus hijos.

"Y a eso agrega que Jon es el hijo de Rheagar Tagaryen ya que lo procerob en Dorne, Robert vería a rojo y haría añicos a su hijo con su martillo de guerra", agregó Naruto ya que sabía que era cierto.

"¡Pero Jon es el hijo de Lyanna !" Protestó Catelyn mientras Ned negaba con la cabeza.

"Y Rheagar es el padre de Jon. Lyanna amaba a Rheagar. No a Robert Si Robert alguna vez descubriera la verdad, se habría dado cuenta de que sus razones para la guerra se basaban en una mentira. Un amor que no sería devuelto por ella en lo más mínimo. Habría matado a Jon en un instante. Sé que lo habría hecho él mismo sin un indicio de misericordia o arrepentimiento. Así que cuando llegó el momento de hice pasar a Jon como mi bastardo con la esperanza de salvar el legado de Lyanna, conté una historia de cómo estaba borracho después de la muerte de Lyanna en la Torre de la Alegría, y me entregué a una noche de pasión con una mujer. Robert ni siquiera pensó que lo engañaría con mi mentira y ni siquiera lo cuestionó. En todo caso, le divertía la idea de que yo hiciera tal cosa, y bromeó sobre cómo la única vez puede ser la más condenatoria en mi matrimonio.

"No lo creo. Casi mato a la hija de Lyanna. Oh, por los dioses antiguos y los nuevos, ¿qué he hecho?" dijo Catelyn antes de abrazar a su esposo y llorar en su pecho.

"Usted oró para que viviera Cat. Eso es suficiente", respondió Ned mientras la abrazaba.

"No del todo Ned. Ella todavía tiene una promesa que cumplir. Dos si recuerdo bien", dijo Naruto mientras él miraba a los dos y luego a al dormido Jon.

"Sí, tienes razón, Naruto. Necesitamos cumplir esas dos promesas que Catelyn hizo. Una no hace promesas a los Dioses Antiguos o los Siete y sale de ellas ilesas", dijo Ned mientras el hombre miraba a Catelyn, pero ella estaba claramente preocupada

"Pero, ¿cómo? La única manera de legitimar a Jon es pedirle a Robert que lo convierta en un decreto real con el respaldo del Alto Septon. Si logra averiguar la verdadera herencia de Jon es una parte Targaryen ...", dijo Catelyn mientras la imagen de Jon siendo asesinado por el martillo de guerra de Robert la hizo temblar.

"No lo sabrá. No le diré que Jon es parte de Targaryen. Está siendo legitimado como Stark. Si Robert o el Alto Septon preguntan, les diré que Jon se enfermó con la viruela, y tu oraste a lod Dioses para salvar su vida y como respondieron prometiste ayudarme a legitimarlo como un Stark. Puedo hacer que innumerables testigos testifiquen que Jon tenia viruela y el Maester Luwin confirmara que Jon estaba cerca de la muerte. Robert sabe que nunca le mentiría y el Alto Septon podría fácilmente afirmar que lo que sucedió con la curación de Jon fue el acto de los Siete ", dijo Ned, ya que sabía que Robert haría esto por él si se le preguntaba y con la evidencia de que los Dioses actuaban en nombre de Jon sería Perfecto para hacerle un Stark.

Como debería haber sido desde el principio.

"¿Pero qué hay de Cersei? ¿La esposa de Robert? ¿Es una Lannister? He oído hablar de esa mujer y de cómo actúa con otras personas que buscan fortalecer su Casa. Esa mujer peleará con Robert hasta con los dientes para mantener a Jon como un bastardo", respondió Catelyn mientras Ned hacía una mueca ya que él había escuchado lo mismo acerca de que la mujer era una mujer muy posesiva cuando se trataba de la codicia del poder.

"Ella no se equivoca, Ned. Cersei verá esto como un ataque a la base de poder de la Casa Lannister en las Tierras Occidentales y en el Trono de Hierro", agregó Naruto, ya que sabía lo que Cersei le hizo a la pobre Maggy la Rana. Ya ella había sido una de sus últimas discípulas ya mucho antes de que conociera a Ned o a su hermano, Naruto había recorrido todas las tierras así es como el conocio a Maggy.

Naruto le había advertido a Maggy acerca de tratar de usar su poder, el le enseñó que a mirar el futuro era peligroso. Naturalmente, Maggy había decidido ignorarlo y lo hizo de todos modos. Lo que fue una pena, ya que Maggy tenía potencial y era raro que viera tal potencial durante sus viajes a través de Essos. Lamentablemente, Maggy tuvo algunos problemas importantes con algunas personas muy ricas e igualmente poderosas por el uso de su adivinación. Como tal, tuvo que huir de Essos y llegar a Westeros, donde creía que sería seguro vivir en los bosques cercanos a Casterly Rock.

Al menos hasta que Cersei llegó y tomó la descripción de su futuro personal cuando las respuestas a las preguntas que Maggy le hizo NO eran las que ella quería. Cersei había pagado a Maggy por su adivinacion matandola violentamente a la bruja de madera bajo la premisa de vivir ilegalmente en tierras de Lannister.

"Incluso la reina Cersei no puede impedir que el Alto Septon reconozca que lo que le sucedió a Jon fue la intervención divina y la promesa que hiciste", dijo Ned, sabiendo que tendría problemas en el futuro con Cersei y dificultaría la vida de Robert en el proceso cuando le pidiera legitimar a Jon como un Stark.

Pero esa era la vida de un rey.

"Bueno, si ya no me necesitan aquí, me despediré y confiaré al futuro Jon Stark a tu cuidado amoroso una vez más", dijo Naruto antes de dar un saludo burlón, quitó las líneas de Fuinjutsu de las paredes, y desaparecio de su vista a través de Kamui.

"Nunca me acostumbraré a ver eso", comentó Catelyn con Ned sonriendo.

"Deberías intentar viajar de esa manera", bromeó Ned ya que el viaje desde la casa de Sage a Winterfell casi lo hace vomitar.

"Creo que pasaré", respondió Catelyn antes de que ella sonriera y se sentara en la silla junto a Jon Snow, quien pronto se convertiría en un verdadero miembro de la familia.

Y Catelyn Stark haría lo que debería haber hecho desde el principio con el joven Jon cuando Ned lo llevó a casa. Ella lo iba a amar como si fuera su propio hijo.

(Fin del Flashback)

"Últimamente he visto algunos signos perturbadores. Signos de los mismos dioses de algo que amenazan mi Casa. Y recibí noticias de King's Landing informando de la muerte de John Arryn. Al mismo tiempo, Catelyn recibió un mensaje de su hermana Lysa. afirmando que los Lannister eran responsables de su muerte por veneno, y había huido al Valle con su único hijo Robin ", dijo Ned mientras Naruto suspiró y continuó fumando su pipa mientras sus ojos aún estaban en el juego de mesa.

"Supongo que eso no es todo lo que te tiene asustado Ned. Esos casos fueron causadas de la mano de mortales. No de los dioses", comentó Naruto con Ned asintiendo, aunque su rostro estaba cada vez más preocupado.

"Estaba en el bosque cazando con mis hijos, Jon, y Theon. Notamos a una hembra de lobo muerta cerca de un arroyo. La había matado un ciervo en una pelea, las astas del ciervo se clavaron en su garganta. Al mismo tiempo, notamos una camada de cachorros de lobo nefasta, y nos dimos cuenta de que el lobo nefasta femenino había dado a luz a pesar de su muerte. Cada cachorro fue reclamado por un miembro de mi familia, pero me causa mal porque el lobo es el símbolo de mi casa " respondió Ned con Naruto asintiendo, ya que parecía un poco extraño en su mente.

"Y quieres que intente interpretar las señales correctamente para ver si todas estas señales de Dioses y hombres son una combinación de algo más grande dirigido contra la Casa Stark", supuso Naruto con Ned asintiendo.

"Lo apreciaría enormemente. Sé que te estoy pidiendo mucho por hacer esto por mí cuando deseas que te dejen en paz. Especialmente después del problema con la Casa Bolton hace cinco años", dijo Ned con Naruto dándole un punto "Debería haberlos vigilado mejor".

"Después de la Rebelión de Greyjoy, dejé en claro a Robert, a ti, a Stannis, y casi a todas las demás casas en el camino de la guerra que quería que me dejaran solo. A Robert no le importó en este absoluto esto, ya que se enteró por su hermano más joven, que había impedido que Stannis capturara y matara tanto a Viserys como a Daenerys Targaryen durante su Rebelión. ¡Y en cuanto a la casa Bolton, el codicioso imbécil y su hijo bastardo deberían haberme dejado solo como todos los demás!" declaró Naruto enojado, ya que había estado feliz con estar en su casa, solo y lejos de la violencia del mundo.

Solo para que Roose Bolton y su hijo bastardo, Ramsey Snow, le hicieran una visita para pedirle su ayuda y que les otorgara poderes similares para aumentar la grandeza de la Casa Bolton. Roose no le había ocultado que no estaba contento de estar bajo el control de la Casa Stark y quería convertirse en el nuevo Guardián del Norte. Había tratado de convencer a Naruto para que viera su punto de vista sobre cómo el Norte se estaba suavizando y debilitando bajo el gobierno de la Casa Stark. Roose quería que su casa se levantara y se convirtieran en los gobernantes del Norte y la controlaría con un puño de hierro que no temía derrotar a quienes lo desafiaban en lugar de enviarlos al Muro.

Naruto le había dicho a Roose que no con respecto a derribar a la casa Stark para que los Bolton pudiera levantarse simplemente por la razón por la que el hombre que hablaba con él era un idiota. Un idiota codicioso, que desde hacía mucho tiempo había disfrutado lastimando a la gente, y quería hacer que sus prácticas fueran legales después de que Ned Stark hizo que lo que los Bolton querían fuera ilegal . Naruto le explicó a Roose que su poder no era transferible a otros. Incluso si era posible, Naruto no tenía intención de transferir ese poder a un imbécil tan sádico como Roose, y mucho menos a su malvado hijo bastardo Ramsey .

Y sí, Naruto les había dicho esas mismas palabras a Roose y Ramsey.

Y ellos No tomaron bien sus palabras.

Esto se comprobó aproximadamente una semana después, cuando Roose y Ramsey regresaron con los hombres más elitistas de su Casa, que compartían las mismas tendencias sádicas. Todo lo que era desollar, torturar, violar a alguien sin importar su sexo y matar a cualquiera simplemente porque todos creían que era su derecho como miembros de la Casa Bolton. De hecho, los hombres del estandarte de Roose eran personas sádicas, crueles y que no temían traicionar a un compatriota del Norte ni a ninguna otra persona si se les daba la oportunidad o el mando del propio Roose.

Bastardos sádicos tanto figurativamente como en algunos casos literalmente.

Cada hombre había traído su propio conjunto de armas y habilidades para derribar a Naruto para que pudieran descubrir cómo sacarle el poder al Sabio para poder tener ese poder para que la Casa Bolton se levantara y se convertiera en el poder dominante en el Norte, y tal vez incluso en todos los Siete Reinos.

Roose y Ramsey, por supuesto, no se dieron cuenta de que Naruto no era alguien qur se sintiera amenazado por el montón de personas. El se había visto en peores situaciones de desventaja. Se había enfrentado a peores probabilidades apuntando contra él. Peor aún, el había detenido el avance de los Caminantes Blancos hacé mucho tiempo atrás cuando Bran el Constructor le pidió ayuda para evitar que todo lo que estuviera del otro lado del muro pasará.

Ojalá la gente supiera que no era mágia lo que hacía que el hielo de la pared no se derritiera, más bien era el chakra de la naturaleza infundado en esta.

En cualquier caso, Naruto vio al pequeño ejército de 200 hombres, además de Roose y Ramsey, entre todos ellos habían armas grandes, y miradas llenas de sed de sangre dirigidas a su persona. Roose creía que tenía la ventaja a pesar de las habilidades legendarias de Naruto para matar más de 10 veces la cantidad de hombres que Roose traía consigo. El se burló de Naruto llamando idiota por no darle a él ni a su bastardo lo que querían. Rose había dicho que después de reclamar el poder el norte caería bajo "sus dulce manos" todo el batallón empezó a reír ante lo dicho.

Naruto Se detuvo en su pensamiento cuando dejó escapar una risita de diversión.

(Flashback hace cinco años)

"¿Encuentras algo divertido en mis palabras, oh gran sabio?", Se burló Roose Bolton al ver a Naruto rodeado por todos lados por sus hombres.

"No. Me resulta terriblemente divertido y triste cómo después de tantos años de estar vivo para ver una edad tras otra, me parece que la raza humana todavía está llena de codiciosos, hambrientos de poder, idiotas chupadores de pollas. Codiciosos, hambrientos de poder, chupando pollas como tú, tu hijo y todos estos hombres que te siguen tan ciegamente. Gente como tú me hace desear que los Caminantes Blancos regresen y maten a cada jodido humano y provoquen su invierno interminable. dormiría bien por la noche y no tendría que preocuparme por si vale la pena salvar a los humanos o no ", se burló Naruto y vio a los hombres de Bolton enfurecidos por sus palabras.

Ramsey se ofendió especialmente ya que pesar de ser tan joven no le gustaba que alguien le respondiera. Incluso su padre cuando esté le enseñaba, pero el niño quería la aprobación de su padre a pesar de ser un bastardo, y asi se lo dijo varias veces. Naruto no comprendía como Ned los había dejado como si nada

"¡Matenlo! Y traeganme su tercer ojo. Quiero comerlo justo frente a él. ¡Apuesto a que si lo hago, ganaré algo de su poder!" ordenó Ramsey enojado mientras apuntaba con su espada a Naruto.

Con un fuerte rugido y una carga, los miembros de la Casa Bolton intentaron atacar a Naruto con sus números más grandes, y supusieron que la habilidad con sus armas era suficiente. No es que importara, Naruto solo tenía que esperar hasta que estuvieran lo suficientemente cerca para murmurar dos palabras simples con el ojo izquierdo pasando de azul normal a púrpura para mostrar que su Rinnegan ahora estaba activado.

"¡Shinra Tensei!" exclamó Naruto antes de golpear a los hombres con una explosión masiva enviando cuerpos, sangre y partes del cuerpo volando por todas partes.

Fue un final sangriento para los hombres de Roose Bolton. Su sangre, tripas y extremidades cubrían la nieve manchando el color puro del blanco y cubriéndolo ahora de rojo .

En cuanto a Roose y Ramsey, se sorprendieron al ver que un uso menor de su poder mató a sus hombres de una manera tan violenta. Al decidir jugar su única carta de triunfo, Ramsey pudo agarrar a una chica atada escondida por los caballos del hombre debido a que estaba atada horizontalmente para que él no la viera.

"¡Danos tu poder! ¡Danos tu poder o esta perra muere!" ordenó a Ramsey mientras él sostenía a la chica cerca y con su espada en la garganta.

"No. No puedo darte mi poder. Además, incluso si pudiera hacer eso, solo lo usarías para torturar a todos en tu línea de visión", respondió Naruto con calma, aunque su tono era tan frío como el invierno aquí en el norte.

"¡Por supuesto que torturaría a la gente por diversión! Los que tienen el poder establecen las reglas. ¡Quiero tu poder para que pueda hacer lo que yo quiera! ¡Eso es lo que hace la gente con poder y quiero ese poder! Tendré tu poder o ¡La sangre maravillosa de la niña estará por todo mi cuerpo como pago por tu desobediencia!" exclamó Ramsey como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo.

"Ramsey es definitivamente tu hijo a pesar de ser un hijo bastardo, Roose. Te sigue de muchas maneras. Bueno esas son más razones para que mate a los dos de una vez, los mataré a todos para que Casa Bolton nunca pueda volver a levantarse con ninguno de sus hombres" Comentó Naruto secamente antes de partirse el cuello.

"No nos matarás o mi hijo matará a la niña y ser un Sabio significa que toda vida inocente para ti es preciosa. Es decir, si intentas matarnos, ella también muere y su muerte estará en tus manos. Cuando Ramsey le corte la garganta ", comentó Roose en un tono confiado y satisfecho.

"¿Estás tan seguro? ¿Qué pasa si sé que ella es parte de tu plan para rendirme? ¿Qué pasa si sé a ciencia cierta que no es realmente un rehén, sino una participante dispuesta en este complot, y se que está de acuerdo con Ramsey en una de sus muchas 'cazas' de los pequeños que encuentra para divertirse semanalmente? ¿Realmente crees que me importa si esta puta sádica es asesinada por un chico al que ella quiere? ¿A pesar de que ella nunca podrá estar con él cuando sean mayores?" cuestionó a Naruto con la sonrisa de Roose y su confianza se desvaneciendose de a poco.

"¡La mataré! La mataré para llegar a tu poder. ¡Si ella muere, la sangre estará en tus manos!" exclamó Ramsey con una mirada de locura en sus ojos.

"En realidad no lo harás. Y como la chica ha ayudado en tus pequeñas cacerías sádicas en el pasado, no me importa si la chica vive o muere por tus manos o por las mías. De cualquier manera, no importa realmente ya que ¡Ninguno de ustedes saldrá de esta región del norte con vida!" respondió Naruto antes de que él se moviera en un instante y estuviera detrás de un sorprendido Roose Bolton.

Rápidamente dió un puñetazo que entró por la espalda y salió por el pecho del hombre después sacó su brazo y Tiro al hombre como si fuera basura, dado lo que Naruto sabía del hombre era normal que lo tirará así.

Ramsey, por supuesto, ahora estaba lívido. Su padre estaba muerto. Cualquier posibilidad de probar su valía para ser un Bolton legitimo ahora se había perdido para él. Incluso después de tomar medidas para obligar a su Padre a considerarlo en el futuro envenenando secretamente a su medio hermano para que el hombre muriera así sin el heredero natural, Roose tendría que legitimar a Ramsey en el futuro para proporcionarle a la Casa Bolton un heredero. En unos pocos años, Roose no habría tenido más remedio que hacer de Ramsey un Bolton.

Pero ahora su muerte cambió eso.

En su furia, Ramsey cortó la garganta de la niña, para horror de ella ya que sorprendió que el chico que amaba la matara de esa manera. Por supuesto, realmente no importaba ya que Naruto la iba a matar a ella y a Ramsey juntos. Todo lo que hizo fue acelerar su muerte unos segundos antes de la de Ramsey, ya que Naruto apareció frente al bastardo, y golpeó el puño contra la cara del mocoso con la fuerza de un martillo.

Los cerebros del niño se convirtieron en papilla y Ramsey mismo murió antes de golpear el suelo.

Dejando escapar un suspiro de cansancio, Naruto hizo fácilmente algunos clones de Sombras para limpiar este desastre, y procedió a dirigirse hacia el Dreadfort como si estuviera pasando por un paseo por el parque. Tomaría algo de tiempo a pie para llegar a Dreadfort, pero Naruto sintió que estaba bien ya que no quería ensangrentarse demasiado pronto, y quería disfrutar de la maravillosa belleza de la naturaleza que lo rodeaba.

Antes de hacer de Dreadfort un agujero gigante y llenarlo con montones de cuerpos muertos. Literalmente.

(Fin Flashback)

"Bueno, Ned, la buena noticia es que el acto de Jon Arryn no es la voluntad ni el deseo de ningún dios que vigile a Westeros. Ya sean dioses antiguos, los Siete o cualquier otra religión en los Siete Reinos. Eso fue hecho por varias figuras que actualmente se esconden en las sombras para mover las piezas del juego para su propia maquinación y así jugar por el poder ", respondió Naruto por fin mientras miraba el juego de mesa.

"¿Y las malas noticias?" Preguntó Ned sabiendo lo suficientemente bien que las buenas noticias venían con malas.

"Hay señales de lo que me dijiste sobre algún tipo de deidad que trabaja contra ti. No son los Dioses Antiguos ni los Siete, así que no son ellos. Especialmente porque sé que tú y Catelyn mantuvieron sus promesas con respecto a Jon después de esa pequeña charla que todos tuvimos. a pesar de la petición que envió a través de la Corte de Robert ", respondió Naruto con el ceño fruncido y movió una pieza hacia adelante en el tablero de juego.

"¿Pero qué deidad iría contra nosotros?" Preguntó a Ned, ya que no creía que ninguno de los dioses adorados en los diferentes reinos y los Siete Reinos en su conjunto les buscaran hacer daño.

"No es una deidad real pero, es más bien un demonio real del infierno que está tratando de ascender para convertirse en una deidad eliminando a todos los demás en el proceso. Él tiene adoradores en Essos demasiado cegados por su devoción a él y es considerado "El Señor de la Luz" por los que lo siguen, Se fortalece en tiempos de guerra, lucha, dolor y, por supuesto, quema a la gente viva en la hoguera, siempre que esto sea en su nombre. Por supuesto que esto solo lo hace más fuerte si todas esas cosas se hacen en su nombre. Mientras más personas sean asesinadas/sacrificadas por medio del fuego en su nombre, más fuerte se volverá, y desea usarlo como peón o peldaño para desafiar a los otros Dioses un día a través del conflicto. Sin duda, él tiene uno o tendrá uno de sus sacerdotes o sacerdotisas ya en Westeros " respondió Naruto mientras todavía fumaba su pipa con calma.

"Entonces, una falsa deidad demoníaca está tratando de crear problemas para mi Casa con la esperanza de que cause problemas y lo haga más fuerte para combatir a los otros Dioses", supuso Ned con Naruto asintiendo.

"Sí, pero de todos modos, Ned, necesitas mantener tu ingenio agudo y los ojos abiertos en un futuro cercano", respondió Naruto con Ned asintiendo de nuevo, pero parecía vacilante en decir algo.

"Naruto, mi esposa cree que Robert vendrá al norte a Invernalia para nombrarme Mano del Rey. Si eso es cierto y los Lannisters están detrás de la muerte de Jon Arryn, se está haciendo un complot siniestro en las sombras. Un lugar en el que aún con mis habilidades como guerrero del Norte, no podré ver en lo más mínimo. Sé que no tengo derecho a preguntarte esto, pero ... ¿vendrías conmigo al Desembarco del Rey?" preguntó Ned con Naruto bufando ante su petición.

"Ned, sabes que no soy amado por Robert. O por los Lannisters. Demonios, no me sorprendería que el Alto Septon instara al Rey a ordenar mi ejecución simplemente por mis poderes y por la forma en que están mal vistos por los Siete. Todo lo que el Septon dice, ¡es cien por ciento falso! Los Siete no odian la magia. ¡Simplemente la odian cuando la gente usa la magia para propósitos oscuros!" dijo Naruto antes de dejar escapar un suspiro.

"Te necesito en el Desembarco del Rey conmigo si me convierto en la Mano del Rey allí. No soy tan ingenuo como antes que creía que los que rodeaban a Robert son honorables y lo ayudarían a proteger su Reino para que no se arruine. Y como prueba fue la traición de la Casa Bolton destruir el Dreadfort fue una lección difícil para alguien de mi edad y con mis creencias, todo eso me enseñó algo", dijo Ned ya que desde la destrucción de la casa Bolton Naruto le enseñó que no todos en el norte son dignos de confianza.

"Digamos que Robert te hace la Mano del Rey, ¿quién dirigirá Winterfell y el Norte?" preguntó Naruto casualmente mientras se concentraba tanto en quien sería el guardián del norte que no noto que una pieza del tablero se movía sola.

"Mi hijo Robb puede gobernar el Norte en mi lugar. Es mi heredero después de todo. Y Jon podrá ayudarlo si algo más sucede en el Norte del Muro como miembro de la Guardia de la Noche", respondió Ned ya que Jon había Hablado de ir al muro para estar con su tío Benjen.

"Jon yendo al Muro está bien, pero, recomendaría que no fuera como miembro de la noche", respondió Naruto con Ned frunciendo el ceño.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Ned con curiosidad ya que pensaba que era buena idea.

"Es un bastardo legitimado por su Padre, unos pensaran que no tiene el derecho. Y aquellos en el Muro no le darán la bienvenida a Jon con los brazos abiertos, Ned ", dijo Naruto con Ned frunciendo el ceño ante estas palabras.

"No había pensado en eso. Pero Jon desea ir al Muro y él tiene la edad suficiente para tomar sus propias decisiones en la vida. No intentaré quitarle su derecho a forjar su propio destino", dijo Ned con Naruto. asintiendo ya que él estaba de acuerdo.

"Lo entiendo. Lo que sugiero es que Jon visite el Muro con el pretexto de inspeccionarlo en busca de puntos débiles y visitar a su tío. No hagas que de el juramento para convertirse en miembro de la Guardia de la Noche. Por ahora, solo haz que él sea tu representante en el Muro para ver cuántos hombres hay allí, e inspeccione las distintas defensas antes de informarlas a Robb ", dijo Naruto con Ned, dándole un asentimiento reacio.

"A Jon no le gustará eso. No al principio de todos modos", comentó Ned con Naruto sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Lo sé. Solo dile que se abstenga de hacer el compromiso hasta después de ir, dile que haga un informe sobre el estado del Muro. Que quieras que se haga una idea del Muro antes de jurarle su vida, "Respondió Naruto con Ned pensando en ello antes de asentir.

"Hablaré con él cuando regrese. En todo caso, esto le permitirá a Jon pensar en todas sus decisiones antes de tomar cualquier decisión", dijo Ned mientras Naruto le sonrió al hombre.

"Esa es la idea. En cuanto a ir contigo al Desembarco del Rey ... ¿estás realmente seguro de que me quieres allí? Robert no me ama y tampoco su esposa. Puedo causar un poco de fricción, incluso antes de que nosotros dejemos Winterfell hacia el Desembarco del Rey ", preguntó Naruto nuevamente con Ned asintiendo.

"Conozco a Robert lo suficiente como para hacer que me escuche con respecto a esto de una manera u otra a pesar de que no le gustes a nivel personal. Además, ayudaste a asegurar su reinado al Trono de Hierro más de lo que él está dispuesto a admitir" respondió Ned con Naruto guardando silencio por un momento.

"Si él supiera, que yo ayudé a Elia Martell y sus hijos a escapar de King's Landing con vida a Dorne y que le dije al Príncipe que mantuviera la fachada de que estaban muertos ante los Siete Reinos, Robert estará furioso por ello. El príncipe Doran no tiene problemas con eso, ya que es el líder más fresco y tranquilo de la familia gobernante en Dorne. El Príncipe Oberyn es el más agresivo de los dos y casi fue a la guerra con los Lannisters solo por eso, si no le hubiera dicho que sus acciones solo pondrían en peligro a su hermana y sus hijos no se hubiera calmado. Robert odia todas las cosas Targaryen y no tendría ningún problema en contratar asesinos de todos los rincones de los Siete Reinos para matar a cualquiera con sangre de Targaryen o a quien esté casado con uno. Mientras Robert los crea muertos, Dorne junto con la familia real están a salvo, y sigue existiendo el problema del Rey Loco o más bien sus hijos. Probablemente debería visitar a los dos o ver si alguno de ellos heredó la locura de su Padre. La maldita endogamia hace más daño de lo que la mayoría de la gente se da cuenta" pensó Naruto mientras suspiraba de nuevo y miraba el tablero de juego antes de mover otra pieza.

"¿Naruto?" preguntó Ned al ver que el Sabio estaba sumido en sus pensamientos.

"Mierda. Te ayudaré en el desembarco del rey Ned. Pero en serio, no voy a ayudarte cada vez que te encuentres con un obstáculo. Por lo que sé, muchas serpientes han estado haciendo sus nidos en el Desembarco del Rey, y el ciervo ya no tiene la fuerza para mantenerlos en línea. No te sorprendas si estas serpientes planean morderte en algún momento en el que su veneno tenga un efecto duradero" advirtió Naruto y Ned asintió, pero sonrió de todos modos.

"Gracias mi amigo. Sé que te estoy pidiendo mucho dado que prefieres la soledad dado tu pasado. Pero los Siete Reinos y el Reino de los Hombres te necesitan ahora más que nunca. Solo no puedo hacer mucho por Robert como Mano de el Rey y siendo un hombre del Norte No puedo ver, escuchar ni entender el lenguaje de las sombras y el engaño. Soy un soldado que lucha y mata a su enemigo en el campo de batalla donde puedo mirarlos con los Ojos ", dijo Ned y Naruto asintió con la cabeza y miro al Guardián del Norte salir de su casa después de estrechar su mano con respeto.

"Aunque detesto volver al mundo una vez más, siento que incluso yo no tengo elección si lo que mis visiones me mostraron recientementees verdad. Tendré que tener cuidado con la leona y sus cachorros, que no son verdaderos ciervos. No confiar en el hombre con los dedos pequeños. Para garantizar que la guarida del lobo está protegida del kraken adormecido, la bestia del océano se dara cuenta de cuán vacía está realmente la guarida del lobo cuando uno de los suyos regrese con esas noticias. Luego el tema de los Caminantes Blancos y su odio por todas las cosas vivas. Malditos clones de Zetsu. Pensé que te había matado hace miles de años. Pero parece que no solo sobrevivió, sino que también cambió la estructura genética de su cuerpo, en realidad encontró una manera de reproducirse y evolucionó hacia estas abominaciones que el Norte llama Los caminantes blancos. Al menos ya no tienen esa maldita Voluntad de Kaguya que los lleva a hacer esto. Aunque ahora es igual de malo si no que peor, "

Las piezas de este juego de tronos se movían una vez más.

**FIN**

**SI HAY ALGÚN ERROR NO DUDEN EN DECÍRMELO EN LOS COMENTARIOS**


End file.
